Kimi ni Aitai
by Cake Factory
Summary: /Drabble-ish/Elliot takut untuk menekan tuts-tuts piano. Ia takut mendengar nadanya sendiri. Karena ia tahu bahwa Oz sangat menyukai nadanya.../AU/ElliOz/


**An Alternative Universe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Pandora Hearts Fanfiction**

**Shounen-Ai**

**Drabble-ish**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Elliot/Oz**

**Angst / Hurt / Comfort**

**Better reading while listening to ****Lacie Piano Version**** or ****Emily Bindiger's Everytime You Kissed Me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Come and hold me close…

…I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain."

—Everytime You Kissed Me

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pandora Hearts © Mochizuki Jun**

**Kimi ni Aitai © Cake factory**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sesak dan gelap.

Hanya itu yang selalu Elliot rasakan ketika ia tertidur. Dalam mimpinya, ia selalu merasakan sesak yang amat sangat pada dadanya. Bukan sesak yang membuat susah bernapas, namun sesak yang membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Ia seperti merasa melihat masa lalunya yang paling kelam, padahal di sana hanya ada kegelapan yang melingkupinya.

Hingga pemuda itu terbangun dengan cairan yang sudah meleleh, membentuk sebuah aliran kecil pada pipinya—selalu.

Rasanya sepi. Seakan ada sebuah lubang besar yang menganga di hatinya.

Dan hari ini, sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak kepergian seseorang yang amat dicintainya. Pergi meninggalkannya—selamanya.

Rindu. Ingin bertemu sekali lagi…

Pikiran-pikiran itu selalu hinggap di benaknya tanpa bisa ia cegah. Ia masih ingin bertemu, menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi… Gosh! Pemuda dengan Kristal berwarna biru itu benar-benar merindukannya. Ia masih sangat ingin menangkap kilau dari iris hijau dari pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Elliot tahu itu sebuah hal yang mustahil. Bahkan dalam mimpi pun ia tidak bisa bertemu. Tidakkah Oz tahu bagaimana sesaknya rasa rindu yang tidak akan pernah terobati? Jika tahu, kenapa pemilik permata _emerald_ itu tak kunjung datang padanya?

#

Kakinya melangkah, membawa Elliot ke sepanjang lorong rumahnya yang kini hanya ia tinggali seorang diri. Hingga akhirnya pemuda pirang itu menghentikan langkah ketika melewati sebuah ruangan dimana terdapat sebuah piano di samping jendela.

Ia rindu memainkan alat musik favoritnya itu. Entah sudah berapa lama tidak ia sentuh. Elliot takut untuk menekan tuts-tuts piano. Ia takut mendengar nadanya sendiri. Karena ia tahu bahwa Oz sangat menyukai nadanya, permainan pianonya.

Sebuah pemikiran lain terlintas yang akhirnya membuat Elliot melangkah hingga berakhir dengan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan pianonya—untuk bermain.

Barangkali dengan memainkan nadanya, rasa rindu yang ada bisa terobati.

Dalam hitungan detik, jemarinya sudah menari, menekan tuts pianonya. Memainkan nadanya, memainkan sebuah lagu yang ia ciptakan. Memainkan sebuah lagu yang amat disukai oleh pemuda yang dicintainya.

Lacie.

Awal permainan, Elliot masih merasa biasa saja. Namun di tengah-tengah lagunya, dadanya terasa sesak. Melodi yang ia mainkan membuatnya teringat pada sang pemilik permata _emerald_. Rasa rindunya tak terbendung lagi. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Ia ingin bertemu sekali lagi. Dalam mimpi pun tak apa. Hanya ilusi pun ia terima.

Asalkan bisa bertemu…

Gerakan jemarinya terhenti. Elliot mendongak sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Bermaksud untuk menahan air matanya supaya tidak keluar, walau pada akhirnya gagal juga.

Elliot mengembalikan posisi duduknya. Ia membungkuk, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajah.

Pemuda itu menangis dalam diam.

#

Suara kucing kemudian sampai pada telinga Elliot. Membuat pemuda pirang ini akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya, hingga kedua kristal _sapphire_nya menangkap sosok seekor kucing dengan bulu keemasan dengan samar-samar karena sisa genangan air pada kelopak mata.

Setelah menyingkirkan genangan air pada matanya, pemuda pirang ini sedikit terpaku melihat kucing yang kini sedang duduk di samping pianonya. Elliot memang mempunyai dua ekor kucing, namun ia tidak ingat pernah memiliki kucing kecil dengan bulu keemasan dan dengan mata yang berwarna hijau.

—Sebuah ciri-ciri fisik yang sama dengan Oz.

Dalam sekali hentakan, kucing itu melompat dan mendarat dengan sedikit tidak mulus di bahu Elliot. Pemuda pirang itu tidak menyangka kalau kucing kecil itu menjilati pipinya. Dan dapat ia rasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh—mengusap—sudut matanya. Seakan kucing kecil itu mengerti apa yang Elliot rasakan. Seakan hewan itu mengatakan supaya Elliot berhenti untuk menangis.

Sebelah tangannya, meraih hewan kecil yang masih berada pada pundaknya. Sepasang kristal birunya menatap lekat-lekat pada kucing yang telah berpindah pada tangannya.

Ia dapat melihat bulu keemasannya, lalu sepasang mata berwarna hijau, ditambah dengan ukuran kucing yang kecil—

Benar-benar mencerminkan ciri-ciri fisik yang sama dengan Oz—

Lengkungan senyum tipis kemudian terbentuk meski tidak terlalu terlihat. Dalam satu gerakan, Elliot membawa hewan kecil itu dalam pelukannya.

Dan dalam suasana yang sunyi itu, tanpa Elliot sadari, ada sosok lain di sudut ruangan tengah tersenyum melihat dirinya. Sebuah sosok transparan yang tidak terlihat yang kemudian berjalan mendekat. Hingga akhirnya sosok itu memeluk tubuh Elliot dari belakang.

Elliot memang tidak dapat melihatnya, namun ia dapat merasakan. Meski begitu, ia tetap diam dan memilih untuk membiarkan kehangatan melingkupi hatinya.

_Kimi ni aitai…_

**O W A R I**

Sebuah fanfic yang drabble-ish dari saya setelah sekian lama hiatus karena writer's block yang menyerang.

Satu lagi genre angst yang masuk ke profil FFn. Jangan heran, saya memang mencintai angst, ditambah dengan pengaruh chapter-chapter terakhir dari Pandora Hearts yang memang bikin patah hati /sob/.

Disarankan baca sambil mendengarkan Lacie versi piano atau lagu Everytime You Kissed Me milik Emily Bindiger.

Gara-gara ngelihat fanart Elliot, jadi kepikir bikin ini, meski jadinya malah OOC.

Review?

**May, 19****th**** 2011**

**.Cake Factory.**


End file.
